


Until The Dawn

by Spinalx



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Body Horror, Break Up, Horror, M/M, Survival Horror, Until Dawn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinalx/pseuds/Spinalx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Andrew Wang's disappearance his older brother decided to bring all of his friends up to the mansion on the mountain. It wasn't going to be the massive winter celebration that everyone enjoyed the previous year. But maybe that's for the best. </p><p>No one saw what was going to happen. There was no way to predict how horrible this was going to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forward, we must go.

When it happened, Mark and Jackson were lying in bed together.

Mark’s head was contently resting on Jackson’s chest as they quietly talked about their future plans. Mark was going back for one last year and then he was going to be graduating. The impending fact that they wouldn’t see each other every single day was slowly dawning on them both. Mark would graduate and Jackson would have another year of university before they could meet up again in the real world.

Neither one of them were aware of what was happening two floors above their heads. They didn’t hear Jackson’s younger brother running out of the mansion on the mountain and into the blizzard blowing outside.

They wouldn’t know what had happened until about an hour later, when Yugyeom and Jimin burst into the room and started to explain what had happened. They had been outside trying to find Andrew Wang. But with the blizzard, it was impossible to find his prints in the snow. No one had a clue where Andrew had gone and Jackson fell into a panic as he ran outside.

Mark had followed to help. But there was nothing that any of them could do. There was no way to contact anyone that night on the mountain. All they could really do was wait and hope that Andrew came back.

He didn’t.

The story that Jackson got was that they had been playing on innocent prank on Andrew. That they were just messing around and Andrew got into it and then got embarrassed. Which resulted in him running out. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the person that Andrew really got embarrassed in front of was Seokjin. Andrew had a huge crush on the guy. The fact that Seokjin was there at all was kind of a shock. He was immature but he wasn’t the type of person that would do something harmful towards anyone.

There had been pants being pulled down involved. Which normally didn’t seem like it would be that big of a deal. But considering that Seokjin was there. It was too much for the younger male. And also, he was being recorded by Youngjae.

Andrew booked it out of the mansion. He was never seen again. Despite the large amount of people that went around to look for him, he was never found. There was not a sign of his existence or his death.

A year had passed, and things had changed.

 


	2. To the Mountain

Namjoon.

 

Sitting at the very bottom of the mountain, Namjoon tried not to freeze as he scrolled through his phone.

“How much longer do we have to wait?” Seokjin asked, his body pressed up against Namjoon’s side in a weak attempt to stay warm. It was already below freezing and the sun wasn’t even under the horizon yet.

“It takes about fifteen minutes to get up there and then it takes about fifteen minutes for it to get back down,” Namjoon mumbled, he was more invested in what was going on with his phone than his boyfriend. He wouldn’t get the chance to have service once they were up there. There was no point in getting irritated about any of this, it was just one of those many facts. It wasn’t like Namjoon could say no to Jackson’s invitation. They had gotten there in time to see Yoongi and Jimin heading up in the lift and now they were stuck waiting.

It was one of those curses of having a ridiculously rich friend that happened to own a mansion on a mountain in China.

“I think someone’s coming up,” Seokjin commented, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Lifting his eyes from his phone, Namjoon glanced into the darkness and towards the person that was coming forward from where the parking area was. His heart immediately dropped as he realized who the figure happened to belong to.

It was Mark.

He knew that Jackson had said that Mark said that he was coming to the mountain this year. But he didn’t think that the guy would actually show up. Not with how things had ended up between Jackson and Mark nine months prior.

But there Mark was. Wearing that donut hoodie that he and Jungkook had bought together for last year’s adventures into the mountains. Mark, of course, had other clothing articles to keep him warm. He looked exhausted and he looked even skinnier than he had since the last time that Namjoon had seen him. If possible, Mark managed to look worse now than he had when they had broken up in the middle of Namjoon’s dorm room.

“I didn’t think that he was going to come up this winter, not after all that stuff,” Seokjin mumbled, “this is going to be really awkward.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Namjoon agreed. “I don’t even know why Jackson invited him. I don’t think that they’ve seen each other since they broke up, I’m pretty sure I haven’t seen him since they broke up.”

“I see him from time to time. He’s a senior, so that’s just what I figured his reason for not acknowledging that we exist anymore is,” Seokjin, turning his frown into a bright smile as Mark got closer to them. He wasn’t the type of person that wanted to get into a confrontation. He was a decidedly chill person. That was what Namjoon liked about him.

“Hey, Mark!” Seokjin called out, waving at Mark as the younger male got closer to them. Mark waved back, giving a small smile as he headed up the stairs to where they were sitting.

“How long ago did the lift go up there?” Mark asked, it was the first thing out of his mouth as he got up to their level. He glanced towards where the lift was supposed to be.

To Namjoon, it didn’t seem as though he was all that into having an actual conversation with either one of them. Mark just seemed kind of out of it in general. Namjoon wasn’t entirely sure that he blamed him, considering what he was about to walk into. No one really knew what they were about to walk into at this point. That was just the kind of lives that they lived since Andrew disappeared into a blizzard the previous year. Nothing seemed sure, everything seemed a little bit uneven in the world.

“It left like… Ten minutes ago,” Namjoon replied, after glancing at the clock on his phone. Which meant that there was twenty minutes left before the damned thing would be back. Which meant twenty minutes of awkward conversation was all that was possible in his near future. So much for just enjoying some private time with his boyfriend before going up there.

“Well, my timing is always pretty bad,” Mark sighed. This caused Namjoon and Seokjin to exchange looks.

It wasn’t that they didn’t like Mark. It was just that they were both a little bitter that they never got the chance to talk to him anymore. That was what they were really upset about. But it was hard to entirely blame him for his reasons for disappearing. He was broken up in a rather painful time for them. He had been trying to help Jackson out after Andrew’s disappearance (and assumed death). But for whatever reason, Jackson just wasn’t having it. Not with him. Even though Najmoon was Jackson’s best friend, he didn’t really understand it. And it wasn’t his job to understand it.

Mark was sort of awkwardly standing in front of them, scuffing his feet against the hardwood floor of the ground.

“You’re only a few months away from graduating, right?” Seokjin brought up. Seokjin had been planning on graduating the same time that Mark was going to be. But it didn’t end up going that way. Seokjin ended up missing a semester due to an accident that his father was in. He wasn’t going to be graduating until the time that Namjoon was graduating. Which did have it’s pers.

“Yeah, I have a museum that I’m all set up for working in once I graduate,” Mark said with a small smile. It was the best that he could seem to offer about that point. Namjoon glanced over to the side of his boyfriend’s face and then looked at him.

“Have you even talked to Jackson? I mean it’s probably rude to ask that. But I was just wondering if you guys had even talked since you guys broke up?” Namjoon asked. He could feel Seokjin pinched the side of his thigh in retaliation for what he was trying to say. It was admittedly kind of rude for him to ask. But he was a blunt person usually. He wasn’t Seokjin, he didn’t have that kind of peaceful way about him.

Mark looked somewhat relieved that they were discussing this.

“I haven’t talked to him at all since we broke up. But when he invited me, I kind of thought that he might need my help or something. I don’t know, I wanted to see you guys again before I moved back to America,” Mark admitted. Seokjin looked surprised, but he kept quiet.

“He’s with BamBam now, you know,” Namjoon added, continuing to be blunt.

“No, I know,” Mark sighed, giving him a small smile.

Seokjin sighed, turning his head away from his boyfriend. He turned his attention towards where the lift would end up.

 

 

Yoongi.

 

“Hey, babe, can you please move away from the window?” Yoongi asked, looking over at his boyfriend and trying to keep all of his anxiety to a minimum. He wasn’t normally someone that got anxious about heights. But there was something about the lift that just rubbed him the wrong way. It was probably just the little thing attached to metal ropes that was so fucking far off the ground and had no cushion to protect them that had him on edge. It just seemed like it would be far too easy for them to go crashing onto the ground.

Jimin was used to this behavior at this point. He rolled his eyes and he moved away from the window, heading over to where Yoongi was sitting and sitting almost in his lap.

“You know that this thing is safe. We’ve been coming up on this damned thing for years,” Jimin reminded his boyfriend.

Jimin had been going up there for two years. Yoongi had been going up there for three years. It didn’t mean that Yoongi looked forward to the lift. He was more okay with it when they were going back, because that was usually during the morning and the sun was shining against the snow of the mountain. It was just beautiful. He was looking forward to seeing it this year, with the sun brightening up Jimin’s hair in the morning.

“I know that it’s safe. But when you stand up so close to the window it makes me paranoid that you’ll fall,” Yoongi admitted.

Yoongi slipped his arms tightly around Jimin’s waist and pulled him closer, pressing a soft kiss against his boyfriend’s jaw.

They had been together for about a year and a half. It was one of those things that no one had really saw coming. Jimin was bright, happy, and dancing. Yoongi was dark, pessimistic, and lazy. But they were both happy with each other. They worked well together despite being opposites in almost every single way.

“You’re really cold,” Yoongi commented, taking one of Jimin’s hands and trying to warm him up with his own frozen feelings. Neither one of them had gloves because they were both kind of dumb. Yoongi had packed giant scarves and he had decided that was good enough for whatever they were doing.

“I really hope that Jackson doesn’t have any problem setting a fire up this year,” Jimin grumbled. The previous year, before the issues with Andrew occurred, there was a lot of problems with starting up a proper fire. Which meant that they had been freezing the two days.

But the on the night of the blizzard everything had gone bad and they had played a prank on Andrwe. A really mean prank that caused Andrew to run out into the snow. Something that Yoongi wished that he had never been a part of. But it was too late to properly change what had happened. If he could, he would have done it all a lot differently. He wouldn’t have let it happen at all. But he was pretty sure none of them would have done what they had done that night. Then, their friend might have been alive.

“I like to think that he planned ahead a little better this year,” Yoongi sighed, lacing his fingers with Jimin as the lift swayed slowly in the breeze. Jackson wasn’t known for being particularly focused on things. Unless it was something that was sexually important.

“I don’t think I would blame him for being a little fucked up this year. It’s the first time he’s even been up here since the searching ended in the spring,” Jimin mumbled. He’d tried to come up but Jackson hadn’t allowed him to come up. It was one of the rare times that Jackson had actually seemed like the adult he would someday become. Yoongi had been thankful for this, because Jimin had a hard enough time keeping up without missing any classes.

“I guess it would be kind of unfair to expect him to be on top of his game,” Yoongi sighed.

Thankfully they were getting closer to the area that they would be able to unload.

The two of them had only brought three bags between them. It was a week all together but they didn’t feel like they needed a lot of things. They would leave that to Taehyung and Jinyoung. Jinyoung would have everything under the sun in case anything happened. Because he was a panicky guy like that. And after last winter, there was no doubt that he was going to have a lot. While Taehyung had a hard time being entertained like a normal human being. So he usually had about fifteen things just to keep him entertained. And it was agreed that it was better for him to be entertained heavily.

“I just hope that nothing happens this year,” Yoongi sighed softly, pressing a soft sigh against the side of Jimin’s neck. Jimin giggled a little bit and wiggled around in Yoongi’s lap.

“Just as long as Mark keeps all of his shit together and BamBam doesn’t do something that intentionally causes drama than I think things will be fine,” Yoongi grumbled.

Admittedly, Yoongi thought that Jackson getting together with BamBam so soon after breaking up with Mark was a shitty thing to do. Not only for Mark but for BamBam. And, to a lesser extent, it was a shitty thing to do to Yugyeom. Absolutely everyone knew that Yugyeom was madly and dumbly in love with BamBam. Everyone knew it, except for BamBam, apparently. But Jackson knew it. And now he was going out with Jackson. The fact that they had remained together for so long despite BamBam obviously being a rebound was kind of a shock. But then again they had always been really good friends.

“If they do start fighting than we could probably sneak off to that nice cabin. I just don’t want to get involved with any of it,” Jimin sighed, pressing a soft kiss against his jaw as they got closer to the top of the mountain. Hopefully, there would be peace. This was supposed to be a vacation from university. It wasn’t supposed to be a drama filled moment for everyone to cry

 

Jackson.

 

Using the iron poker, Jackson focused on building up the fire in the living room fireplace of the mansion. He’d gotten up there a lot earlier with BamBam, Yugyeom, Jinyoug, Jaebum, Hoseok, and Youngjae. He figured that he needed as much help as he could get setting up for the week ahead of them. They needed to get the generators going, unload a lot of booze that Jaebum had brought up, unload a lot of food, and clean off some of the dusty areas. As well as change the sheets of the beds that were going to be used. They all worked and they all seemed happy with their tasks. And if it were to remain just them, then it might not be so bad.

But Mark, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, and Seokjin were going to be coming up soon from the lifts.

To Jackson, Namjoon and Yoongi weren’t the big deals. They were both people that Jackson was close to and people that he admired.

But Jimin and Seokjin had been major players in the prank that had sent his brother running off into the blizzard. Even though Jimin had been Andrew’s best friend, all he had done was laugh. And he had also been the one that put the camera in Youngjae’s hand to record what happened. Seokjin, despite being mature most of the time, had been there and he had been the damned bait to embarrass Andrew entirely.

Mark was a different story all together.

Mark had been his boyfriend since his freshman year, they had been together for two years until they broke up. They had been happy in that time that they had been together. Mark had been the kind of future that Jackson had genuinely seen a future with. But the night that Andrew had run out of the mansion, Mark had been distracting him. Jackson had always really had one job in life, and that was to make sure that his baby brother was safe and happy. He had gotten distracted by a dumb pretty boy that had just given a slight shrug and said it was nothing when the door slammed and his brother ran.

Jackson had never even wanted to look at Mark after that night. But it took a while for him to break things off officially with him. The time just never seemed as though it was right. And then he just didn’t care about the timing. He smashed Mark’s heart on his favorite holiday and he didn’t feel bad about it. Especially now that he was with BamBam, things were just so much easier when he was with BamBam.

Someone that was younger. Someone that really didn’t have those high goals for their future like Mark had. Someone that was just as loud and fun loving as Jackson had one been. There was nothing difficult about the relationship. Which was pretty awesome.

Sighing a little bit, Jackson looked around the area that he was sitting in. There was no one that was around him and he was thankful for those few moments. He just needed to breathe for a while before this all started. There was going to be a lot of partying. There was probably going to be a lot of crying over the one year anniversary of Andrew’s assumed death. There was probably going to be a little bit of fighting. There was always some level of fighting.

There were fourteen gay men in a mansion on the near top of a mountain. It was almost impossible to not have a little bit of shit go down. He just hoped that Mark would be a good boy and keep his mouth shut. That was something that he usually did. He really doubted that he was going to have trouble with Mark. He was so quiet and he hated to speak up and start something.

Which was why he was maybe okay with Mark coming up for the week. He would probably be hurt, but he wouldn’t start something with his pain.

“Are you really going to be okay with all of this?” Hoseok asked, making Jackson jump a little. Sitting down beside Jackson on the floor and he looked at the fire with a small smile.

In the past the two of them hadn’t been all that close. They had just kind of been comfortable with one another. But in the past few months they had gotten progressively more comfortable with each other. They had similar styles of enthusiastic dance and trying to brighten up people around him.

In the past year, Jackson had really needed that.

“I hope so. I mean, it’s a little bit late to back out of it at this point,” Jackson said, flashing his friend an admittedly nervous smile.

“Never say that, I’m pretty sure that we could reach the lift and run away,” Hoseok teased.

“Nah. Jayden gets off at nine and I don’t want him to be stuck doing the lift operations much longer than that,” Jackson sighed. He was really going to be locked up there with them for seven days. Then on the seventh day, Jayden would come back and start the lifts up all over again. Everything would be fine. He hoped. Fuck, he really hoped that everything would be fine.

“Everything will be fine dude. Everyone’s going to relax and wind down from the semester, we’re all going to chill. Nothing is going to happen. I mean, I can’t promise that BamBam isn’t going to start some shit with Mark, just because he thinks that he won,” Hoseok shrugged. Jackson cringed a little bit at the thought of it.

“Mark isn’t the type of person that gets baited by that shit.”

 

 

Mark.

 

 

Sending a quick wave to Jayden, knowing that he would be leaving once they were in the air, Mark got into the lift and sat down a little bit away from the couple. Things had fallen into a semi comfortable silence for the three of them. He turned his attention away from the lfit operator, sighing a little as he glanced out of the window. If he was being entirely honest, this was all something that made him nervous. It isn’t that he thought he would go flying to the ground and die a horrible and cold death. It was just that the wind caused the lift to sway slowly back forth in an unsettling way.

He definitely didn’t quite panic like Yoongi did though, so he figured that he wasn’t someone that was bothered by heights all that much.

What he was bothered by was that he was going on this dumb trip period. When he had gotten the invitation in the form of the letter he had been pretty shocked. Not only because the letter that Andrew designed was continued in letting people know that they were still doing this, but the fact that he got one was pretty shocking. It had taken Mark three days to get back to Jackson about if he was going to be going or not. He had spent a lot of times weighing his pros and cons. The cons seemed to be the stronger. However, he still ended up calling and having that tiny conversation with Jackson. The conversation wasn’t all that long. They didn’t talk about their past or whatever the hell had happened. The conversation was to the pot. It was just ‘I’m coming up’ and ‘okay’. That was the end of that.

It wasn’t that Mark thought that he would get much more than that. He probably should have been very thankful that Jackson didn’t say that it was a mistake invite that was sent to him. Although, how he would be feeling once they were on the mountain for seven days, Mark had no idea how things would be.

At the time before they broke up, Mark thought that they were going to be okay. He had been really worried about Jackson’s state of mind regarding what had happened to Andrew. But he had never thought that they would end up breaking up. To say that he was blindsided was a huge understatement. He was probably a little delusional to believe that they would never break up. But what bothered him more than that is that he didn’t know why it had happened. He never got around to asking why Jackson broke up with him.

A huge part of him didn’t want to know why he had gotten broken up with. Mark was afraid of the answer. He thought it would be best to avoid the entire thing.

Looking out of the large window, Mark sighed a little bit as he tilted his head to the side. The sun had gone down but it was a full moon, so thankfully it was still bright enough out to see some things. The light inside of the lifts weren’t all that bright, so that one wouldn’t get blinded when they walked out of the lift and into the semi-darkness of the upper lift holder.

Seokjin and Namjoon were talking in hushed voices, in that annoying way that they usually did. Mark just figured that was what happened when you had been with someone for so long and had gotten linked mentally. It was kind of freaky, but he didn’t think that much of it most of the time. But when you had been away from them for a while, you forget that kind of thing. They were a couple that was going to last forever.

Perhaps Mark was a little bit bitter that he was going to be one of the two people that were single out of this fourteen person adventure.

But if BamBam had never gotten with Jackson, than it would be Jackson and Mark that were the two single people. Which might have been more intensely awkward for everyone. But instead, it was Yugyeom and Mark.

Out of everyone, Yugyeom was the youngest. He was a freakishly tall baby and Mark saw him as his own little son. Even though the age difference wasn’t that wildly huge and also Yugyeom was taller than him. But Mark looked out for him and took care of him when Yugyeom needed it. And he needed it when Jackson and BamBam ended up together. A lot more than Mark would have thought that Yugyeom would be. They had both been heartbroken with this dumb couple getting together.

“Hey, Mark?” Seokjin’s voice cut into where his mind was currently wandering. Mark turned his head to the side and saw that they had reached the area that they could get off and then start the march to the mansion. He stood, grabbing his two bags and making his way off of the lifts with the other two. The air hit him the second that he got onto the landing, and it was freezing. It never ceased to amaze him how cold the mountain could be.

He was standing on the outside of the lift, putting on his gloves when he heard a loud snap from above them. Seokjin moved forward and grabbed his sleeve, pulling Mark away from the edge of the lift and the landing. He almost fell onto his knees as the lift was suddenly plummeting down the side of the mountain. He breathed in sharply as he turned around and looked where the lift had been.

They were fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash. But hey, at least it's longer.


	3. Trapped

Seokjin

 

The sound of the large lift smashing against the side of the mountain as it rolled, left Seokjin feeling nauseous. If one of them had been in there (or, even worse, if all of them had been in the lift) they would have died. There was no doubt in Seokjin’s mind that would have been outcome. The mountain was steep and there was nothing in the lift to protect them from a fall like that. They would have died, gone before even seeing their friends. It was lucky that they had gotten out of the lift when they did it seemed.

Seokjin’s fingers were still curled into the front of Mark’s fluffy jacket. The younger male looked stunned, as he had been the one that had been closest to potentially falling. He had only been about a foot out of the lift and if he had been six inches back he would have gone down with the lift. And his face already expressed that he had figured it out and he looked pretty grim about the situation.

All three of them were frozen in their tracks. None of them really believed that it would have happened. It took Namjoon staring at the now empty space a few moments, before he let out a slow ragged breath.

“Maybe Yoongi was onto something that he said that the lift wasn’t safe,” Namjoon mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. It was tempting to push him off of the side of the cliff for Seokjin. His boyfriend was a twat at times. Instead, Seokjin just pulled Mark a little bit closer and led the way to the small cabin for the lift.

Namjook kept his mouth shut and followed after the two of them. Mark was the first one into the cabin and he stopped immediately when he looked inside of the small room. It was so abrupt that Seokjin almost walked into him. He couldn’t help but be slightly alarmed by his behavior.

“Hey, what’s up?” Seokjin asked, pushing Mark a little bit to the side so that he could go inside. When he did he saw that the issue was pretty big. There was an axe embedded into the area where the metal line normally would have run. The line was made up of a thick metal, but it was apparently easier to break than any of them thought. Something that made Seokjin feel even more sick to his stomach. It was a miracle he didn’t throw up. Because this was another thing entirely.

It was something a lot more deadly than Seokjin though it would be. An accident was one thing, this was something else.

Someone had purposefully cut the line on them. Someone was up there with them and they were the kind of person that was trying to kill them. At the very least it was someone that was very willing to trap them up there on the mountain.

It wasn’t like they could actually get down without the lift there to help them all down. The entire mountain was a death trap unless you used the lift. There had been a big mining operation on the mountain that had been randomly abandoned six decades ago. And they left it abandoned in ways that were just far too dangerous to walk around. There was the various dangerous animals that lurked around on the mountain. Wolves being the main issue because they were pretty damn dangerous. They had no reason to fear people. Not to mention the freezing temperatures (especially higher up on the mountain), the steep declines, and whoever was out there with them.

Essentially without the left, they were completely trapped. There was no other way to get out of there. They were completely fucked over if they didn’t find a way to get off there. Thankfully, there was someone that would be there in a week to help them out. Or at least Seokjin hoped that issue wouldn’t come up.

The main issue was that there was someone up there with them. And that was the part that Seokjin was really trying to focus on. Namjoon and Mark seemed to have come to the same conclusion that he did. And neither of them looked all that sure about what they were going to do.

Namjoon was the one to move forward, pulling the axe out of the metal of the operating machinery. It was almost surprising to Seokjin that he would do something like that.

His honest first reaction was to leave it there for fingerprints. But no one was going to have a damn fingerprint kit up there. It was just first world thinking, and it was ridiculous.

Seokjin was just frightened in general. He was handling this as best as he could though.

“I’m going to take this with us. At least we’ll have a weapon if whoever did this tries something while we’re going up there,” Namjoon said, turning the axe around in his hands carefully. He looked nervous. It probably had something to do with holding a weapon that could have potentially killed them.

Mark was just saying quiet and that was probably for the best. If they were lucky than he would remain quiet when they went up to explain what had happened to Jackson. Jackson really didn’t handle Mark existing all that well. Something that they knew immediately after the two of them broke up. It was bad enough that Jackson had been quietly furious at everyone when Andrew disappeared. But whenever someone brought up Mark, that anger was not at all quiet.

It was very, very loud. And sometimes painful enough that ears hurt.

Mark being there during a stressful moment for everyone, was not going to be easy. It wasn’t like Jackson could keep his chill for all that long. He just wasn’t the kind of person that he could do that.

“At least someone put the lights on,” Mark finally said, his voice small as they left the lift cabin. They had at least a quarter of a mile to walk to get to the house. Well, if Seokjin was being honest it was definitely a mansion. At least someone (probably Jackson) had been turned on the lights for them.

The walked in silence. There didn’t seem to be any purpose to talking. They were all anxious about what they were doing. Someone was in the woods with them and they were very dangerous. It was hard to think that they were anything else. The person was out there unless whoever had done it had legitimately amazing speed.

Reaching out, Namjoon laced their fingers together and gave Seokjin a moment of calm. Seojin gave his hand a squeeze, moving a bit closer to his boyfriend.

Mark quietly followed after them.

If he had a single thing to say, he was keeping it all to himself. They were all doing the best that they would to not jump out of their skin all of the time. But there were noises in the woods that caused them to whip around and stare at the area the noise came from. Even though it was probably an animal that was just as frightened of them as they were of it. Definitely not a human, judging by the softness of the noises.

As they got closer to the mansion, they remained close to each other. Seokjin was doing his best to not burst into tears with relief. He had been somewhat convinced that they were going to die on their walk. Mark stayed to their back and Seokjin remained against his side.

Lifting his head, Seokjin could see that BamBam was looking out of the window for them. Even Mark looked kind of thankful to see his ex-boyfriend’s new boyfriend. Something that Seokjin was thankful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but I wanted to put something out there to show that I'm 
> 
> 1\. Not dead.  
> 2\. Still writing this plot.  
> 3\. Taking finals and really wanted to write something.


	4. The Dinner

**BamBam.**

For about five seconds, BamBam felt overwhelming relief when he saw the group of three coming up the trail. He had been concerned that something had happened to them, because of how late they were. Jackson had turned on the lights about half an hour ago. When those five seconds were up, it was because BamBam’s brain finally registered that Mark was one of those three.

It wasn’t that he hated Mark. No one could really hate Mark, unless you were Jackson. The reason behind Jackson’s hate was still a little bit murky for BamBam. And he didn’t ask questions about that. BamBam disliked him due to the fact that Mark was a threat to his relationship with Jackson. Jackson was too upset about Mark’s existence for it to be entirely cold.

Mark was older, he was quiet, and he was what Jackson had wanted for so long. As much as BamBam thought it was over, there was the fear that Jackson would change his mind. He was the kind of person that could do that if he so desired.

Mark was forever going to be a threat. Thankfully for the last amount of time, he had stayed out of their way. Making it so that BamBam got the chance to forage a stronger relationship with Jackson. There was no

“Are they coming?” Jackson asked from where he was sitting by the roaring fire that he had created. Jackson had done a lot to make sure that the abandoned mansion was completely functional by the time that they had gotten there. He had worked most of the afternoon to fix it. Thankfully, he had left BamBam to do whatever he wanted. This meant he wasn’t going to do anything. Well, he decided that he was going to figure out something to wear when seeing their friends that evening.

“Yeah. It kind of looks like Namjoon is carrying an axe though,” BamBam laughed quietly.

It wouldn’t be the first time that the elder male was doing something weird. He was freakishly smart but that didn’t mean BamBam could understand him. At least his boyfriend was sweet, which made up for Namjoon’s Namjoon-ness.

“I hope he doesn’t think that anyone’s going to let him touch a piece of wood,” Hoseok snickered from where he was sitting on the couch near Jackson. BamBam snickered before turning his attention back to the men walking towards the mansion.

Mark looked good, something that BamBam recognized as he got closer. Yeah, he looked tired, thinner, and a bit sad. But he looked good. Which was two times the irritating.

He pushed those dumb thoughts down as they made their way to the door and opened it. Instead of looking mildly sour, BamBam flashed them all a smile. Something that Seokjin immediately responded in return, even if it was a bit more cautious. He was always kinder to the younger men. Even Yugyeom who liked to lord the fact that he was a giant over Seokjin. That was something that endlessly amused BamBam.

“Why the hell do you have an axe, Joon?” Jackson asked from where he was sitting on the ground. It was a little bit insulting that he wouldn’t get up and properly greet his friends. But his rudeness was something that they had all accepted.

“Well, that’s kind of a long story,” Namjoon sighed, placing the axe against the fireplace near where he was sitting. And then he proceeded to tell them exactly what had happened. Mark remained quiet. Seokjin cut in whenever he thought that information wasn’t entirely accurate, which was rare. Namjoon had a brain like a steal trap.

Mark seemed uncomfortable with what had happened. Which was why BamBam didn’t immediately think it was some kind of terrible prank.

“It wasn’t any of us. BamBam, Hoseok, and I have been in here. You guys were obviously coming up the mountain. Yoongi and Jimin have been upstairs. Youngjae is in the basement, again. Yugyeom was taking a shower. Taehyung and Jungkook are in the game room. Jaebum and Jinyoung have been taking a nap for a while,” Jackson said, mentally checking off everyone that was in the mansion.

“That means that there’s someone up here with us,” Mark said quietly. Jackson sent him a look and it was one of those withering looks. BamBam got up from where he was sitting and plopped down on Jackson’s lap. Mark immediately looked away.

“I mean, you guys weren’t hurt. So maybe it was some kind of joke or something?” BamBam asked.

“I don’t think that I know anyone that would be like that?” Jackson sighed. He pressed a kiss against BamBam’s jaw, his nose pressed against his cheek. BamBam could see the way that Mark tensed up and forced his face to be even further away from where he couldn’t see them.

“I took the axe. I’m hoping that they don’t have anything else that they can use,” Najmoon sighed.

BamBam was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around what they said. It was terrifying. But he was hoping that they would be safe if they remained inside of the mansion. He hoped that they would be safe. There were the lights and there were even a few weapons due to the wolf issue. There were plenty of them out there. Maybe one of the wolves would take care of that guy.

“Well, we’ll just make sure that we stay in here. No one is going to break into this place. It’s a fortress,” Jackson said.

Mark looked dubious at this point. Frowning a little bit as he looked at them, he sighed. He pushed his dark bangs out of his eyes and shook his head.

“I really don’t want to be negative,” Mark sighed softly, “but if someone’s up here with us then we need to take this seriously. They could have killed us. If one of us was still inside of the lift than we would have died. If it was a prank than it was an attempted murder prank. If they are willing to throw that kind of danger to us, then they’re someone we should take seriously.”

“Don’t say that,” BamBam said, barely hiding the fear that was slipping into his voice. He didn’t want to be thinking about this possibility.

“Mark, we’re fucking safe. You just need to chill out for once,” Jackson replied. He was definitely irritated. He didn’t want to talk about those possibilities either. BamBam got up from where he was in Jackson’s lap, remembering that Hoseok was behind him. He looked over at him, frowning a little bit.

For once, or at least the first time that BamBam bothered to notice, Hoseok looked as though he was thinking about the situation. It was the first time that he had seen the goofy male look serious. He got up and BamBam figured he was going to find Youngjae and figure things out there.

“He has a point, you know,” Seokjin sighed. The three men had thought about this in depth. BamBam figured that they had time to talk about it when they were coming up from where the lift had been. The fact that they wouldn’t be going down that in safety. It was scary.

“Maybe,” Jackson grumbled, going into the kitchen to check on the dinner that he had started to make for them with Youngjae’s help earlier. BamBam didn’t want to be left alone with those three, so he quickly got up and followed him.

 

Jimin.

It wasn’t that the two of them hadn’t heard something occurring while they were reaching the house. They just really didn’t think about what was going on. The wind tended to be pretty loud and fierce on the mountain. When they had heard what sounded like crashing, it seemed like it was pretty damn suspicious. But the two of them just wrote it off to being the loud wind.

Hoseok, BamBam, and Jackson had been excited to see them when they showed up at the mansion. Nothing really important was said between them, but that was fine. Yoongi was a little tired and wanted to set some stuff in the room that they usually shared together.

Honestly the two males just wanted to head upstairs and spend time together until they started to eat that evening. Dinner was bound to be delicious. Even if Seokjin wasn’t immediately involved in creating the dinner. Jackson wasn’t an overly talented chef, but they also didn’t make complicated foods.

So it was good enough for them, really.

“I just can’t believe that we’re up here,” Jimin sighed quietly as he rested his back down onto the bed. He never thought that they would come up to the mansion on the mountain again. Not after Andrew went missing that was for certain. “It’s kind of weird.”

“It’s super fucking weird,” Yoongi said, his body facing the window, about five feet away from where he was standing at the end of the bed.

To Jimin, it almost felt like there were ghosts here. There was something not entirely right with their adventure to the mountain a year after Andrew disappeared. It wasn’t something that Jimin liked to think about. But it was something that he thought they would be talking about. Andrew had been in his mind a lot in the weeks that came up.

“What do you think happened to him?” Jimin asked quietly, not for the first time.

“If he’s gone, I want to think that he froze. Something that wasn’t painful and was easy for him. I don’t want to spend time thinking about how he could have gone with the wolves, the mines, and the countless amount of things that could have happened to him,” Yoongi half whispered. Jimin shut his eyes and tried not to imagine Andrew having died in some horrific way.

It had been a year, twelve entire months. No one had seen or heard from Andrew in that year. There was no way that he could have survived on the mountain on his own. The mansion had been locked up. It was likely that he fell somewhere and died. Or, like they hoped, he had frozen at some point and went without too much pain.

“Do you think that Jackson is going to be okay here?” Jimin asked. He pushed himself upwards and kneeled onto the ground, giving him a small frown. It was hard to imagine that he would be fine with being there. The place where his brother went missing suddenly.

“No, I don’t think that he’s okay with being up here. But I think that he’s trying. This is where he spent his summers and winters. It’s not something that he can just entirely abandoned,” Yoongi said giving him a small smile. “It’s just… Well, he’s trying. And so far, I think he’s doing a pretty good job.”

“I’m pretty sure that Mark is coming. I didn’t actually hear that he was coming from him. But he’s Mark, I don’t think he’s going to give up on him,” he said, giving a small frown as he rested his head back again. Yoongi pulled him closer and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

“Yeah, I know that he’s going to come here. I know that Jackson’s going to be a shit to him though. But if things get bad then we’ll just shoot Mark up to the cabin or something,” Yoongi replied.

This was something that Jimin would be fine with. Other than Jinyoung and Jaebum, he was probably the person that was closest with Mark. He’d even talked to him a few times since the breakup. He liked Jackson perfectly fine. But there had always been something about Mark’s giggling and quietly amusement that was so great. It wasn’t quite as loud as Jackson, just a pretty great person to hang around. Andrew had really liked Jimin. Mark and Jackson had been the only two people that weren’t involved with the prank.

There was a lot of guilt in what they had done to their friend. They all held that guilt that they had caused Andrew to run and eventually die. That his last moments were probably wondering why his friends would hurt him like this. They had just been joking around, an innocent prank. But Jimin was the one that had gotten it to go too far. Jimin had suggested the camera. That was his fault and it was something that he was going to have to push himself to deal with on a daily basis.

Eventually, it would probably come up on this trip. There was going to be alcohol everywhere and that was just how it was going to be.

“Do you think that Jackson still loves Mark?” Jimin asked. He was a romantic at heart and he didn’t think that someone could just stop after so many very happy years together. If it could happen, it scared him for his own relationship.

“I don’t know. It’s none of my business,” Yoongi said with a small snort.

Jimin rolled his eyes and was only vaguely aware that the others had shown up. He could hear them talking, but it was distant enough that it wasn’t like he could hear what they say. And Yoongi was distracting him with small kisses and he was turning into a mess.

Yoongi had one of those mouths that was just magic. Jimin had only ever been with him but he knew what he liked what he was doing. It was enough to make him feel like his brain was going to make his brain fizzle out like that. His eyes shut as he moaned quietly, tilting his head and kissing him deeply.

Jimin was completely uninvolved with whatever was going on downstairs without him. Holding onto the other, he pulled Yoongi onto the bed with him so that they were lying with each other properly. Jimin was content where he was, pulling him closer and being comfortable. It just felt so good to be close with his boyfriend.

Because they were both in university, the last few days had been filled with exams. The closest they had been was Yoongi sitting next to him in the lift.

Somewhere down the hallway, a door loudly slammed. Jimin jumped slightly when he heard the noise, his knee hitting Yoongi right in the center of the crotch. Yoongi ended up cringing, making a face, and tilting his head to the side; away from where Jimin was currently cracking up.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” Jimin said trying not to laugh. He really did feel a little bit bad about it. But he had been frightened that was just kind of what happened He was a bit curious as to why the door had been slammed like that.

“You’re the literal worst,” Yoongi groaned, moving off of Jimin and putting a pillow over his crotch. Jimin leaned over and pressed a small kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Ugh. We probably shouldn’t get too excited before we start eating. I don’t want anyone to look at us and immediately know that we were fucking,” Jimin sighed. He added another kiss to his cheek and then added a kiss to his neck. Because he was the literal worst, and he was going to show that.

“Do you remember what I was just saying about you being the worse?” Yoongi laughed, kissing his lips quickly before lying back on the bed. Jimin ended up resting his head on Yoongi’s shoulder, sighing a little bit to himself.

 

**Youngjae.**

The basement was pretty much Youngjae’s favorite part of the Wang Mansion. It was just filled with all types of movie memorabilia. Being a huge nerd, Youngjae was usually found in the basement. He would be there for as long as he could possibly do without someone noticing. For the last three years, that was where he went. Everyone knew that he would be down there. Everyone seemed alright with it. Andrew used to go to the basement with him, which made it a bit bittersweet to be down there like this. No one had any complaints. Youngjae was happy with what he was doing. No one could usually find a reason for him to come out of the basement.

Hoseok was probably the only person that could drag him out of the basement. It wasn’t that shocking because they had been dating for a year and a half. If someone was going to get his attention, it was going to be the person that he was dating. Hoseok definitely had a pull power. Not that Youngjae wanted to do much, he wasn’t an adventurer or a drinker. Especially not this year.

He knew that they were going to get ripped apart for their individual actions in Andrew’s disappearance. Jackson was eventually going to snap with all of them down there. The fact that he hadn’t done so at this point, was a miracle. But there was no escaping from his eventual explosion if they were trapped in his place. Especially not off of a goddamn mountain.

Youngjae paused what he was doing when he heard Hoseok coming down the stairs. He knew everyone’s footsteps by now. It was one of the few perks of being in the basement so often.

“What’s up?” Youngjae asked. He picked up a model of the Alien’s head. It was one of his favorite science fiction slash horror movies. And he didn’t even really like science fiction all that much. But he would give a classic the dues that it deserved.

“Mark, Seokjin, and Namjoon showed up. Someone cut the lift line and it fell down the mountain. We think that someone’s up on the mountain with us. Obviously someone that’s kind of dangerous,” Hoseok said, not bothering to beat around the bush. Because he knew that it would just cause Youngjae to panic if he did.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Youngjae looked over at his boyfriend with a frown. “Are you joking?”

“No, it’s really a thing,” Hoseok said, completely understanding Youngjae’s disbelief. He wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t been there for the conversation. But it was Seokjin and Namjoon with Mark looking as though he had swallowed a bucket of nails.

“Are we going to be safe?” Youngjae asked because he was that kind of person to ask that question.

“Jackson seems to think so. The mansion is usually pretty safe and it’s not all that easy to break into,” Hoseok assured him softly. Although it was clear to Youngjae that he had his doubts about that. The mansion was big, there was that. Although they had never tried it, it wasn’t out of the question that there were ways to get in there. Jimin and Andrew were the ones that knew how easy it was to sneak back in. If this person was going to break in they were going to have to be quiet about it. Everyone was going to be on edge with what had happened. One would have to be seriously skilled to break into the mansion and not end up caught.

“Are there any weapons that we can use?” Youngjae asked.

Although there were plenty of weapons in the basement, they couldn’t actually be taken seriously. They were either made out of foam or they weren’t heavy enough to actually hurt someone. Youngjae wasn’t one to explore the higher floors of the mansion, so he had no clue about anything that might be up there.

“I’m pretty sure that Jackson’s dad had a few guns in the master bedroom. I think he had them because of the wolf issues. Jackson knows how to use them though,” Hoseok assured him, giving another small smile. Youngjae was pretty sure that no one else knew how to use a gun. They were almost entirely city kids that wouldn’t know what to do with a gun in their hands.

All Youngjae really knew about guns was to not point it at something unless you were planning on using it. This definitely meant that pointing it at someone that was annoying was not a good idea. Hopefully Jackson would remember that if Mark started talking.

“Dinner!” BamBam called out from upstairs, his voice probably traveled to the roof he was so loud. He was pretty obviously excited to get eating. Youngjae set the alien head down and got up. Hoseok dusted his butt off, looking pleased with himself. No one had been up to the mansion within the past year and the dust on everything made that clear.

“Are you ready for the most awkward dinner that we will ever have?” Hoseok asked, sounding amused as he held his arm out for Youngjae to take. Youngjae snickered quietly and did so.

They headed upstairs being one of the firsts to show up at the large dinner table. It had been decorated with seven five-pronged candlesticks along the center of the table. There were hamburgers, hot dogs, French fries, wontons, and a variety of other unhealthy foods that Jackson could make. Or at the very least could unfreeze.

“It all looks good,” Youngjae commented.

He was trying pretty hard to pretend that he couldn’t see the enormous amount of irritation on Jackson’s face. It was amazing how much power over him Mark had. Just being in the mansion with him again sent him on edge.

“Thanks,” Jackson said shortly. He sat down at one head of the table. BamBam sat down at his left and Hoseok sat down at his right. Youngjae sat next to Hoseok.

Eventually everyone piled into the room taking their seats. Mark sat on the left of Seokjin who sat on the opposite side from Jackson. He was kind of the mother figure for all of them so it would make sense for him to also be at the head of the table.

It was the only time in the past few years that the first dinner was entirely quiet. The only sound was people picking food off of the platters and eating. There was a very uncomfortable tension throughout the air. Something that Youngjae was super sensitive to due to being so empathetic towards those that he loved as dearly as he loved these people.

Hoseok reached under the table and gently started rubbing Youngjae’s knee, trying to calm his anxiety down a bit. It worked, at least to some degree.

“So… How has everyone been doing?” Seokjin asked awkwardly, seeming to want to break the tension as quickly as possible. A few of them would be graduating in the spring and it was somehow sad that this would be the last memories that they would have together. It was enough for Youngjae to frown.

“It’s been good,” Taehyung said, sounding as cheerful as ever.

 

**Taehyung.**

 

Taehyung was not nearly as dumb as Jimin seemed to think that he was. He knew that things were awkward. He was kind of painfully aware of that fact. He knew that there was a lot of tension in the air around him. He knew all of this. Which is precisely the reason that he spoke up sounding like that. He was just trying to make everything lighten up at least a little bit.

Jungkook and he had been curled up in the basement, playing video games. Just really relaxing and having fun. They were completely unaware of whatever had happened when Mark came into the mansion. Of course, now that they saw him, they knew that something had happened. And that was about it.

“We need to talk,” Jackson said, after Taehyung had opened his mouth. He momentarily wondered if he had said something wrong. But, obviously, that couldn’t have been what had set Jackson off to teak. That would have been really weird.

And then Jackson started to talk about what had happened to Mark, Seokjin, and Namjoon when they had shown up. Taehyung felt his stomach drop when he heard what had almost happened to them. And the things that could probably happen while they were there. He breathed in deeply, leaning back, and stared around the table at everyone. Jungkook had a hamburger hanging out of his mouth, mid-chew when the words had left Jackson like that.

The only people that weren’t frozen in shock were those that were in the know. They obviously knew what had happened.

“Is anyone going to come and get us?” Taehyung asked. He thought it was a pretty good question to ask. He was thinking that someone should show up now. They were in danger and they were all just random city kids. They didn’t know how to handle real life danger.

“No one’s going to be at the lift until next Sunday,” Jackson replied, frowning. Which meant that they had over a week before someone would notice that they were trapped. 

Taehyung had been pretty sure that there was a radio to use to contact someone down there. But no one was going to be down there. It wasn’t like there was money in waiting around down there with the lift for the entire week. They were stuck.

“So, it took you how long to get around to telling us that there’s a murderous fucker up here with us?” Jaebum demanded, not hiding his obvious fury. This was understandable, but unhelpful.

“I’ve only known for like an hour. Nothing has happened, so just fucking chill out,” Jackson snapped at his friend. Seokjin rolled his eyes and coughed, trying to get them to stop their nonsense. This was the last that any of them needed.

“Okay, we should really enjoy the time that we have together. No one is going to come in here. Whoever cut down the lift is not going to get into the mansion. It isn’t like there’s that many places this person could hide up here and not freeze,” Seokjin pointed out, trying to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible.

Mark was stuffing his mouth with food as fast as possible. This was obviously how he was handling this uncomfortable situation. Taehyung was entirely into that idea. So he stuffed another Wonton into his mouth and glanced at his half empty plate.

Jackson and Seokjin were talking about fighting it out up here. Which was something that Taehyung really didn’t want to think about it. The fact that there was a possibility that one would be needed almost soured his stomach. Almost.

“Christ. Can you stop eating like that, it’s really gross,” BamBam snapped, his irritation palpable. For a moment, Taehyung thought that it was aimed at him. But when he looked at BamBam, it was Mark who he was staring at. It kind of surprised Taehyung that they had lasted this long without something being said. BamBam would forever be jealous and threatened by Mark just existing.

Seokjin looked as though he was legitimately going to hit someone for this nonsense. No one wanted this to be a miserable time together. But it seemed as though there was nothing that was going to make this salvageable. The attempted murder against three of them, and the relationship drama, was all working against them.

“I’m sorry,” Mark said, his cheeks still stuffed with food. BamBam looked even more grossed out and he turned his attention away from Mark. Mark just looked annoyed. But he seemed to understand that opening his mouth would be a really bad idea Jackson was already touchy. BamBam really wasn’t helping matters.

“Okay. No one should be leaving the mansion for the next week. We make sure that all of the doors and windows are locked. There are knives, there are a few guns, and there’s baseball bats. Everyone gets armed and stays armed. If anything sounds weird, we all go to check it out,” Namjoon said carefully, thankfully someone had a cool head. It seemed like a very good idea to Taehyung.

It was at that moment that a loud crash could be heard from the second floor. Jungkook did actually choke a little bit on the food that was halfway in his mouth. Taehyung violently smacked his back until Jungkook stopped his choking. Thankfully, that worked out. Because no one was paying attention to Jungkook and his potential death.

“It sounds like it’s a good time to try out your idea,” Jackson mumbled his breath. He got a knife, the largest one in the entire kitchen. They each got up and grabbed whatever they could use as a weapon.

Because Taehyung was smart and had actually seen Rapunzel, he had a frying pan in his hand. Which Jungkook immediately rolled his eyes when he saw what he was doing. Taehyung was momentarily concerned that he was going to pass out or something.

They went up the stairs like they were in some kind of Scooby Doo carton. Only there was fourteen of them and they all looked completely terrified. It was completely implausible that someone would have gotten upstairs. Unless they were literally Spiderman. Which might have been kind of cool. But it was also incredibly unlikely that it was the case.

Taehyung was somewhere in the middle of the group. Jaebum was in the very back because he could definitely handle himself if someone tried to fuck with the back of the line.

Everything was so tense in that moment that Taehyung felt like he was going to scream or puke. Thankfully, he did neither. As they headed up the stairs, they went from room to room checking to see if there was a window inside that was broken. It wasn’t until they reached the master bedroom, that they saw the shattered window.

Jackson made his way over to the broken window and picked up what appeared to just be a rock. It wasn’t as though rocks were hard to come by on the mountain. But considering that it had been lobbed into a second floor window was a little bit unsettling. And by a little, Taehyung meant a lot.

  
**Jaebum**

Honestly, there was nothing that Jaebum wanted to do more was grab Jinyoung and get the fuck off of this dumbass mountain. The axe was enough to have him overthinking the entire thing. A rock being thrown through a window was definitely the icing on the cake. Why they even were here in the first place was a serious question.

After Andrew’s death the previous year, none of them had any business being up here.

“There’s something tied onto the rock,” BamBam pointed out because he was hiding behind Jackson, who was holding the rock in his palm. Honestly, Jaebum seriously didn’t care about that.

“We should just get the hell out of here,” Jaebum grumbled against Jinyoung’s shoulder and sighed loudly. He had a feeling that this was all going to get bad fast. Even if he had no idea what was going on with the paper and the rock. He just didn’t want to be here. Yes, he was frightened. Only an idiot wouldn’t be afraid. In that case, even Taehyung seemed to be afraid.

“It’s a picture,” Jackson said and headed past everyone to get out of the room and into the hallway. There was better lighting in there, so he could see what the picture was of.

Jinyoung, because he had a curse of being nosy as hell, followed Jackson immediately. And because they were attached at the hip, Jaebum followed Jinyoung and looked over Jackson’s other shoulder.

“It’s Mark,” Jaebum blurted out.

It was pretty obviously not a picture that Mark had taken of himself. The photo had been taken some distance away from where Mark was sitting in the center of the campus. Mark didn’t seem to be aware that there was a picture being taken of him.

“It looks like it was professionally taken and processed in a dark room,” Jinyoung mumbled. Of course he would know that. Because Jaebum’s boyfriend was a nerd. And that was one of the many reasons that he loved the younger male.

“What are you guys talking about?” Mark asked, popping up to Jaebum’s side. He looked as though he was going to be sick when he got a look at the picture. It wasn’t the color that he had currently (which was really, really blonde). It was a medium brown, not the color that it had been a year ago, which had been red. It had been taken in the past year, by Jaebum’s estimation. Mark’s hand was resting on Jackson’s shoulder. To Jaebum’s shock, Jackson didn’t knock him out for touching him.

BamBam didn’t look all that pleased though.

“I have no idea who would have taken this picture of me,” Mark whispered, after absorbing what he was looking at. Jaebum kind of figured that.

“I’m pretty sure you not knowing was the point,” Jaebum sighed.

Everyone should have probably already come to the conclusion that Mark had been stalked. That this was someone that was willing to go really far for whatever obsession they had with him. It wasn’t really a secret where they all went during the first week of winter break. Everyone knew where they went. They were usually obnoxious and posted pictures of themselves they got off of the mountain and had bars and wifi.

“Wait. So, someone came all the way up here to kill Mark?” BamBam asked. He sounded as though he was a few seconds away from pushing Mark out of the window as a sacrificial lamb.

Yugyeom fornwed, not looking very amused. And he was usually amused by whatever BamBam did. But he was also the person that was closest to Mark. He didn’t find any of this amusing and Jaebum had to agree with him.

“I’m going to move my stuff into Mark’s room. I don’t think that he should be left alone for the rest of the week,” Yugyeom said, sounding surprisingly tough for Yugyeom.

“Yeah, probably not,” Jackson said.

Jaebum was momentarily horrified to notice that Jackson and Mark were having a moment. It was vaguely reminiscent of the last so many years of them being together. Those quiet moments that were painfully sweet and made Jaebum want to hit something.

Then, Jackson was shrugging off Mark’s arm and Mark was staring down at the ground. This was bound to happen and Jaebum wasn’t surprised. Neither was Jinyoung if his eye rolling was anything to go by.

“Good idea, but can we finish eating before we go to bed?” Taehyung asked, sounding cheerful again. He was afraid, that much was clear. But he was trying to get them all to move on. And he was probably still hungry. Thank God, at least someone was willing to move out of the room with the wind blowing through the broken window.

They all made their way down the stairs, Mark somewhat fascinated by the photo that he was holding in his hands. Jaebum slowed down so that he could walk by Mark’s side.

“Do you know anyone that would be stalking you? Did you do anything dumb in the past year?” Jaebum asked. He sounded a lot more harsh than he originally intended to. But he was kind of bitter about losing his close friend after a dumb breakup. He had never been known for being particularly sensitive towards people.

“I never had a clue that anyone had been following me. I never got any weird letters. No one called and breathed into the phone at odd hours. This photo is the first time that I knew that someone was following me,” Mark said, his voice weak as he put the picture into the pocket of his jeans. He was being honest. Or at least Jaebum was reading him as being honest.

Jaebum just nodded his head as they went down and into the dining room once again. They all sat down and finished the food on their plates in silence. Their weapons of choice remained pretty close. No one wanted to get into a serious fight with a stalker that went this far to get to someone.

Everyone, but BamBam and Jackson, helped with putting the food away and cleaning up. Those two had gone upstairs and tried to figure out what to do with the broken window in their room. Eventually they just put wooden boards up over the broken glass to break the wind.

Yugyeom moved his stuff to Mark’s room when they were done.

No one was much in the mood for drinking and spending that much time with each other. It was early, the sun had long set, and they were all frightened with what the night would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea who is going to die first. I'm emo about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, to be honest, I don't know how long this will be. Or what is going to happen. And despite the similarities, this isn't an exact following of the video game, Until Dawn. 
> 
> I promise that all further will be a lot longer than this. I just wanted to make this and give a little bit of a background before getting into the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Tumblr: http://openvvaters.tumblr.com/


End file.
